


Cuddling Toby

by DarkenedHeart



Series: Toby [3]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, OOC, Post-Episodes: "Civil War" & "More Civil War" (S03E01 & S03E02), Third-Shot, Walter POV, canon references, short snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: Set Post-Episodes: "Civil War" & "More Civil War" (S03E01 & S03E02)Toby and Walter are back at the former's apartment...to cuddle...(Goes with the Series)





	

We're at Toby's apartment. Toby drove us there in "the company car". We're both in his bed partially nude. I am lying my back and Toby is beside me. His body is turned to the side, head cushioned on my right bicep, and he's tracing random shapes on my chest.

"I think Paige knows about us," Toby says softly, still tracing shapes.

"It would have been difficult for her not to know after the way you tackled me by the water," I point out. Toby had leapt out of Mr. Quinn's truck to wrap me up in his arms. I understood the sentiment since I had nearly been killed by a missile, I had wished to do the same after Toby's near hit with the fighter plane, but it made for quite the spectacle for the two women also present.

"Do you think she'll tell the others?" Toby adds, sounding almost scared at the thought, the tracing stopped. He was worried about being judged, most likely. That makes no sense, but deep down, Toby always had the desire to be accepted by everyone around him. All humans do, to varying degrees. Including me, if I were completely honest with myself.

"Paige isn't the type of woman to spout gossip about people," I assure my lover, moving my arm to wrap slightly around his body and moving his head forwards to rest on the edge of my chest. "She won't say anything. She might not even believe what she saw. Close friends also hug."

Toby huffs a laugh. The air tickles my neck. 

"Far be it from me to steal your thunder, Walt, but we've never been the type of friends, in any capacity, to hug. Paige will know what she saw and to top it off, she's right."

I pull Toby in even more, making sure to prod his entire body to press against the side of my own. I want to have as much contact as I can to give my lover comfort. The more of me Toby touches, the safer he will feel.

"I don't regret her knowing," I say truthfully. Now that she knows, she won't have anything to stop her from completely pursuing a relationship with Tim. I hope the two of them work out. For their own sakes, and Ralph's. "We should discuss telling the team. Happy was acting distant and now that Paige knows things will become...awkward for her."

"Is that an ego stroke I hear?" Toby does the huff laugh thing again, but this time his face is pointed away so it doesn't tickle. 

There was an initial attraction to Paige, that I can readily admit. How a woman of average intelligence could have born a young man of nearly equal acuity to myself was a fascination. Plus, in order to make the distraction from Toby work, I needed to attempt to morph feelings towards Paige.

Trying to explain all of that to Toby would require too much energy and careful wording so as not to harm his feelings or come off as manipulative. Although, allowing Toby to think that I still wanted Paige was definitely something I could not allow to happen.

"Any and all romantic inclinations I have are solely directed towards you, Toby," I tell my lover, making sure to sound as sincere as possible. I add a kiss to the top of his head to add to the sentiment. His hat was resting on the floor, carelessly tossed earlier when we struggling to keep hands on each other and kiss while trying to get to the bed.

Toby moves his head even further onto my chest, his arm shifts to wrap around me as he lets out a long breath that ghosts across my skin, leaving a few goosebumps.

"I never liked any of us being in danger before," Toby mumbles, his words almost distorted as they're pushed into my skin. "But now it's even worse."

It's worse because there's even more to be lost if one of us is harmed or killed. Losing a friend is hard, a lover harder. I understand so I lean down to plant a few kisses on Toby. One on the top of his head again, a few down his neck, and a lingering one on his shoulder. It contorts me slightly, straining my own neck in order to reach, but I still do it because it is important. I want my lover to feel comforted. I need Toby to be as happy as I can make him.

"We can't prevent danger from occurring but we can do what we have been and walk away from it unscathed," I tell him, trying to belay his fears.

"Come on, Walter," I can feel Toby frown. "We don't always walk away 'unscathed' and you know it."

"Then let's not dwell on it when we do and enjoy ourselves," I press, maneuvering my body so that I can lay on my side to face Toby. 

His eyes are moist as he looks at me and I offer him a smile.

"I will always do everything in my power to protect you, Toby," I tell him, watching his always emotionally open face take in the first half of my vow. "And I will also do all that I am able to bring myself back to you, while also maintaining the safety of the team."

Toby surges forwards, takes me by the neck and kisses me deeply. I kiss him back, just as adamant to show how much I care for him as he is showing me.

When we break apart, I pull the blankets up to reach passed our shoulders and return our bodies to their previous position: Toby's head on my chest and my arms wrapped loosely around him.

"You're a remarkably good cuddler," my lover offers before drifting off to sleep.

I smile in appreciation for the compliment as I too fall into slumber.

 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> *I am legally inclined to state I own nothing.*


End file.
